1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sight mounting device that can be used to mount a variety of sighting devices such as a sighting scope, a camcorder or a camera. The device can be used with a bipod, a tripod and an automobile window mount.
2. Present State of the Art
When viewing objects such as wildlife through a sighting device such as a sighting scope, a camcorder, or a camera, one problem is movement of the sighting device. Since such sighting devices have such high magnification, movement of the sighting device easily and rapidly results in visual loss of the object being viewed. What is needed is a device that minimizes the likelihood of such movement.
In order for such a device to be ideally useful, it needs to have a universal mounting configuration that enables the sighting device to be used with a variety of sighting devices such as a sighting scope, a camcorder and a camera. Not only is a universal mounting configuration needed but a configuration is needed that is adapted to grip a variety of sighting devices in a manner such that the sighting device is securely held once mounted and is maintained in a set alignment.
When viewing objects such as wildlife, it is desirable to minimize the size and weight of equipment since it may be necessary to carry the device for some distance. Accordingly, a sight mounting device is needed that is compact and lightweight.
A versatile sight mounting device is also needed that can be used with a variety of structures such as conventional devices used to hold cameras and camcorders such as a tripod. A device is also needed that can be used with conventional devices used with rifles such as bipod or an automobile window mount.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sight mounting device that is adapted to receive a variety of sighting devices such as a sighting scope, a camcorder and a camera.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a sight mounting device that is adapted to grip a variety of sighting devices such as a sighting scope, a camcorder and a camera in a manner such that the sighting device is securely held once mounted and is maintained in a set alignment.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a sight mounting device that is compact, and preferably light weight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sight mounting device that is versatile.
A feature of the present invention that enable these objects to be achieved is a support platform or mounting plate on a sight mounting device that provides for secure attachment with a variety of sighting devices such as a sighting scope, a camcorder or a camera. More particularly, the device has a stock body with a shallow recess on the top of the body that holds an elastomeric mounting plate of support platform adapted to receive a variety of sighting devices. The mounting plate and the recess are preferably sized such that the mounting plate extends slightly beyond the top of the stock body. Since the top of the stock body is flat, the mounting plate is the surface that is contacted by the sighting device as the sighting device is attached to the sight mounting device by a mount screw.
The sight mounting device is compact as it has a retractable shoulder stock extension that can be retracted and extended as needed. More particularly, the retractable shoulder stock extension has a slide rod that slides within a slide bore in the stock body. The slide rod has a slot extending along a portion of its length. The mount screw extends through the slot and the slide rod slides on the mount screw in and out of the slide bore in the stock body.
The sight mounting device is highly versatile in that it can be held like a rifle and can be mounted to a variety of devices. For example, it has a bipod mount aperture at its distal end so that a bipod can be attached to steady the sight mounting device on irregular terrain. It also has a tripod/window mount aperture so that either a window mount or a tripod can be attached.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.